Traditionally, getting in shape has come at the expense of physical discomfort experienced during the process. Additionally, conventional exercise equipment is too big and/or heavy to be transported easily and can occupy unnecessarily large amounts of space. Moreover, traditional exercise equipment and methods of using them tend to focus on low-impact stretching, cardiovascular exercise, or light weight-lifting exercise, but not all three.